Sam Gamgee
Samwise Gamgee, mostly referred to as Sam, is a fictional character and one of four hobbit protagonists of Lord of the Rings and is the only hobbit who is to Frodo, Pippin or Merry. He was a brief bearer of the One Ring Samwise was Frodo's gardener and best friend, husband of Rosie Cotton and father of Elanor and Frodo Baggins. Sam was later one of the others to join Frodo on his quest to destroy the One Ring as they plotted for the demise of Sauron. After the Fellowship broke, Sam was one of the companions of the Fellowship to ever stay with Frodo while they were separated from the others. Along the way they met the treacherous Gollum and were later captured by Faramir, the last living son of the Lord of Gondor. Faramir intended to bring Sam and his companions to Minas Tirith with the One Ring but decided to let them go. One night, Sam overheard Gollu,m, who planned to kill them eventually. He never convinced his friend, as Frodo was blinded by treacherous ways of a villain. Frodo later abandoned Sam, as he was blinded by Gollum’s treacherous ways. Sam was told to go home, but he did not. He had stayed with Frodo from the distance. He briefly bared Sting (Frodo’s sword) and the One Ring and gave it back to Frodo as they made their way to Mount Doom. The two hobbits were later confronted and attacked by Gollum. After they one the War of the Ring, Sam went back to the Shire and married Rose Cotton, and with her they had many children, more principally, Elanor and Frodo. Frodo later departed overseas and Sam returned home to live out the rest of his days in the Shire. After his wife died of mysterious circumstances, Sam later left Middle-earth to be reunited with Frodo in Lindon. Background Samwise Gamgee was born 6 April TA 2980 to Bell and Hamfast Gamgee. He was the sixth of seven children. His sister Marigold was born after him. Sam grew up with Frodo since they were children and later learned how to read and write. After his father retiresd as Bilbo's gardner, Sam later becomes Frodo's. Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo's 111th birthday party Sam later attended Bilbo's one hundred and eleven years birthday. He sat drinking ale while also admiring his secret crush, Rose dance from a far. Frodo goes to his friend and tells Sam to go ask Rosie for a dance. Sam was shy to go dance with Rosie. Frodo stops his friend before he walks away and pushes him into the dance. Rosie immediately goes to dance with him {The Fellowship of the Ring). The Start of a Journey A couple of nights later, Sam and Frodo go to the Green Dragon with their friends and Hamfast with them. They talk of the Elves leaving and the dwarves that were seen recently. Sam looks at Rosie while she is working a shift. He later sees a man flirt with her, and Sam is partially jealous. Frodo assures Sam that Rosie knows an idiot when she sees him. Each other bid goodnight, but in reality, Sam hadn't left and eavesdropped on Frodo and Gandalf's conversation. Gandalf hears a rustle in the trees and hits Sam with it. The wizard catches him Red handed and tells him that he has ben caught, but Sam says he was dropping no eaves. Gandalf then realizes that Sam be a good companion for Frodo. Sam thinks he might be turned into a toad, but Gandalf says he has a better use for Sam. Appearances * The Lord of the Rings trilogy **''The Fellowship of the Ring'' **''The Two Towers'' ***''The Two Towers'' video game * The Return of the King **''Return of the King'' video game * Lego: The Lord of the Rings (video game) * Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest Family * Hamfast of Gamwich (great-great-great-grandfather) * Wiseman Gamgee (great-great-grandfather) * Hob Gammidge (great-grandfather) * Rowan Greenhand (great-grandmother) * Hob Gammidge the Roper (grandfather) * Hobson Gamgee (paternal grandfather) * Hamfast Gamgee (Father) * Bell Gamgee (nee Goodchild) (mother) * Hamson Gamgee (older brother) * Halfred Gamgee (older brother) * Daisy Gamgee (older sister) * May Gamgee (older sister) * Marigold Gamgee (younger sister) * Tolman Cotton (brother-in-law) Rosie Cotton Sam and Rosie have known each other since they were children. Rosie's brother was also married to Sam's sister, making them in-laws by marriage. Sam was in love with Rosie, and Rosie harbored feelings for him too. They eventually married and had more children than the Old Took. Rosie died around after the series, and Sam was so broken hearted, he left for the Grey Havens to be reunited with Frodo and his other friends from the past. Friends Frodo Baggins Frodo was Sam's best friend growing up. He later became Frodo's gardener but they still maintained a healthy friendship. Later in their adulthood years, Frodo seems to be aware of Sam's feelings for Rose Cotton, seeing he pushed Sam to dance with her. Sam became Frodo's first companion because Gandalf had him go on the journey with Frodo in the first place.Sam later joins the company of the Ring, claiming Frodo is not going anywhere without him, showing his undying loyalty towards his friend. Sam is also the only member of the Fellowship who sticks with Frodo at the end of the film. Frodo's and Sam's friendship is one of the main plot line in the series. Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took The three of them hardly ever interact with each other, but they are proven to have a good relationship. The three of them were the Conspirators, who discussed on keeping the ring a secret and watch over Frodo so he doesn't disappear like Bilbo did. They are all companions in the Fellowship of the Ring. Sometimes, Sam does not like it when they are both in danger or whenever they are causing the trouble. He once snaps, "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took". Merry reflects on Sam's friendship with him and they all wish to see each other again when the Quest is over. Despite being at odds with Merry and Pippin, Sam still considered them to be good friends. Gandalf Sam though not appearing to be close like Bilbo, Frodo, and Pippin were to Gandalf, still cared for Gandalf as a friend. Quotes Behind the scenes Rumored appearance Sean Astin was rumored to appear in the final minutes in ''The Battle of the Five Armies ''as Sam. However the final cut proved it to be false. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Characters in The Fellowship of the Ring Category:Characters in The Two Towers Category:Characters in The Return of the King